Drama Sengoku Basara Gakuen in Devil May Cry!
by Runa Lhaphine Suzaku
Summary: bagaimanakah sutradara akan menghadapi keliaran mereka di Basara gakuen? baca saja disini!


Devil May Cry (diperankan oleh karakter Sengoku Basara)

Author (aye): saya dapat inspirasi baru! #semangat 45.

Sahabat Author: hah? Apa? #bengong.

Author: aku akan buat cerita Devil May Cry!

SA: tapi, siapa yang jadi perannya? Mereka yang asli pada mencar.

Author: #pasang tampang sedih. Yahh~ but... I HAVE AN IDEA! #ceria again.

SA: ha? Apa?

Author: kita culik karakter Sengoku Basara satu-persatu. Kemudian kita jadikan mereka karakter ini. Fufufu~

SA: #setuju.

Lalu kami membuat rencana. Menculik mereka satu-persatu. Yang paling gampang itu menculik Yukimura. Karena hanya dengan iming-iming dango, maka dia mengikuti kami. Yang paling susah, hanya Mitsunari dan Motonari. Entah dengan cara apa SA dapat membujuk Mitsunari. Sedangkan aku, membujuk Motonari dengan -piiip- (kebaikan semata.)

Mereka semua berada di atas panggung. Dan sutradara memberi naskah masing-masing.

SA: aku jadi narator?

Author: iya! Dan aku jadi sutradara. Gapapa kan?

SA: #ngangguk

Lalu adegan pun dimulai.

Narator: di dunia yang ditinggali setan dan manusia, ada dua anak kembar—

Motochika: loe bilang gue, dan Mouri kembar! #kaget sampai mimisan.

Motonari: cih! Bahkan aku tak sudi jadi kembaranmu, Chosokabe... #mendengus.

Motochika: apa loe bilang, Mouri!

Motonari: loe budek ya?

Sutradara: ya tuhan... Ini hanya CERITA tau! #pasang wajah death glare.

Narator: *dlem hati: jangan gampang naik darah, sutradara.*

Sutradara: baik, lanjut, narator!

Narator: di dunia yang ditinggali setan dan manusia, ada dua anak kembar yang saling bertarung, dengan maksud Vergil ingin mengambil kalung milik Dante. Agar menjadi setan terkuat satu-satunya. Mereka adalah anak Sparda, setan yang paling terkuat se jagat raya. Mau lihat kejadiannya langsung? Langsung saja di TKP!

Kriingg...kriiinnggg...

Motochika: ah, berisik! #tendang kursi lalu menendangnya ke telepon hingga rusak.

Sutradara:Motochika! #menggerutu.

Kau tau harga telepon itu berapa! Bisa bangkrut diriku karena dirimu! #membentak.

Motochika: yah... Soalnya berisik sih. Orang lagi tidur di dalam kamar mandi, malah ada suara telepon.

*semuanya sampai penontonnya-minus Tadakatsu-*: HAA! TIDUR DIDALAM BAK MANDI!

Sutradara: #megangin jidat. Udah ah, lanjut-!

Motochika: #ngangkat telepon.

Hallo?

Mitsunari: apa ini, Dante?

Motochika: bodoh! Gue ini Motochika! Penguasa lautan biru! Siluman laut barat, tau! #ngoceh.

Mitsunari: itu kan julukan loe di sengoku basara... #setengah bisik.

Sutradara: Kau itu, bukannya udah kubilang ya... KAU JADI KARAKTER DANTE, TAU! #nunjuk-nunjuk dengan geram.

Motochika: oohhh... Gue kira Mitsuhide tadi serius. Lupa, hehehe~ #garuk kepala.

Mitsunari: Namaku Mitsunari, bodoh!

Motochika: siapa yang bodoh? #menggertakkan gigi.

Mitsunari: loe! Loe goblok! Bego! Masalah buat loe, hah! #nantang.

Motochika: loe berani ya! Sini loe, Mitsunari! #ngejar Mitsunari.

Sutradara: baru bagian awal, aku sudah mau pingsan duluan! #stress.

SUDDAAAHHH! #lempar meja sampai mereka diam. (Ternyata sutradaranya kuat!)

Mulai lagi!

Motochika: iya, ini Dante. #adegan angkat telepon.

Mitsunari: #masuk ke dalam.

Motochika: #langsung nendang meja.

Sutradara: YA TUHAAAANNN!

Motochika: kan memang gitu ceritanya, bukan?

Sutradara: Arkhamnya aja belum ngucapin apa-apa, geblek!

Motochika: eh! #ngeliat naskah.

Bener kata loe!

Sutradara: nanti kau, Chousokabe!

Narator: Sampai di Menara temen-ni-gru.

Motochika: wah! Berapa banyak uang sutradara itu habis hanya untuk membuat menara itu, ya? #terpesona.

Sutradara: jangan polos, Motochika! Itu hanyalah latar berupa kain doank! #geram.

Motochika: oh iya. Ulang-ulang...

#menghayati.

Hem, tunggu aku, Mouri!

Sutradara: Kau... Namanya Vergil, bukan Mouri! #ngejitak Motochika.

Motochika: itai~ ueeyy Mouri, kau baru tasmiyah ya?

Sutradara: #marah tingkat dewa(?).

Itu, NAMA KARAKTERNYA, BODOH!

Motonari: #mendengus.

Pantas kau selalu bodoh, Motochika! #nyela.

Motochika: kau, Mouri. Ngajak kelahi ya! #ngepalin tangan.

Motonari: #mendengus sembari buang muka.

Sutradara: emm... Bisakah... AKU MELEMPAR KALIAN DENGAN GOLOKKU! #geram sambil mengejar Motochika.

Penonton heboh juga(?).

Motochika: MAMAAAKK! BUNUHLAH AKU SEKARANG JUGA! AKU SIAP GANTUNG DIRI KAPAN AJA MAK! #histeris sambil berlari ngehindar sutradara yang bawa golok.

Narator: Tiba di dalam menara Temen-ni-gru, Dante (Motochika) hanya bengong.

Motochika: #buka naskah.

Bukankah disini gua bertarung dengan Cerberus?

Sutradara: #ngamuk.

Mana Date! Yukimura juga! Humph! #menghentak-hentakkan kaki sambil mencari mereka.

Narator: itu mereka! #nunjuk di kamar ganti.

Sutradara: hei, kali- #terdiam.

Masamune: tunggu ya, aku main "Resident evil 4" dulu. Aku beli kasetnya sekaligus 'cheat'nya loh! Aku pakai 'darah gak abis-abis'. #pamer Masamune.

Yukimura: yo-ho! Pasti seru! #heboh sendiri.

Sutradara: hehe.. gapapa deh, liat mereka main sebentar.

Narator: tapi sut- hah~

#menghela nafas ngeliat sutradaranya duduk di dekat Yukimura.

Yukimura: Masamune-dono! Ayo lari cepat! Ada batu besar dibelakang!

Masamune: iya, ini lagi cepet! #tegang sampai-sampai stik PS-nya bergetar(?). #memang dari sononya!

Yah~ mati deh leonnya... Tapi, kok terkapar dengan indahnya si leon itu, ya? Lama lagi? #heran.

Yukimura: iya... Aneh...

Sutradara: ahaha~ mungkin efek dari cheatnya kali! #ngakak.

Kan darah ga abis-abis. Seharusnya mati, malah hidup tapi gepeng, nyahaha~ #ngejek sambil nunjuk leonnya.

Masamune: shit! #lempar stik PS2, mematikan PS2-nya sekaligus menggerutu sendiri.

Masamune: aku adalah Cerberus! Takkan ku biarkan kau lewat, Dante!

#pasang wajah melecehkan.

Motochika: hei, loe kan naga bermata satu, Masamune!

Sutradara:#mendesah.

HEI! Apa lagi ini!

Masamune: tuh, sutradaranya kesini nih! Gara-gara kau, Motochika. #bisik.

Motochika: iya, gua tahu! Mari kita kabur dari sini! #bicara ala sule.

Sutradara: KALIAAANNN! #histeris.

Masamune: she's angry, you know?

Motochika: ngomong apa, sih? Udah tau nilai bahasa inggris gua selalu buruk.

Motonari: stt! Jangan terus terang, Motochika.

Meskipun itu benar... #sedikit berbisik.

Motochika: #menggertakkan giginya.

Sutradara: #lemparin golok di kepala Motochika dan Motonari.

SERIUSSS!

Yukimura: ayo, dua riusssss!

Sutradara: #lempar golok ke kepala Yukimura.

Masamune: akh! Siapa kau~ #menghayati dengan sedikit alay.

Motochika: siapa gua? Hah! Loe belum tau siapa gua!

Masamune: kau, pasti bukan manusia kan? #jatuh sebentar, lalu lari dan ngelempar senjata.

Motochika: ha? Apaan nih? Gua buang aja senjata ini! Masih bagus jangkar gua di game Sengoku Basara! #tendang ke penonton.

Sutradara: seharusnya kau ambil, Motochika! #geram.

Motochika: oh iya, maaf! Hehe~

Sutradara: grr... Liat aja kalo drama ini gagal!

Ieyasu: #muncul tiba-tiba sambil mengendarai motor dengan gilanya.

Motochika: yasu, darimana loe dapat motor itu? Keren amat! Gaul loe! #terpesona.

Sutradara: jelas dari saya donk...! Itu punya k̶a̶k̶a̶k̶ ku! #setengah ngaku.

Motochika: keren juga k̶a̶k̶a̶k̶ lu!

Sutradara: ah.. Jangan gitulah.. #malu entah memang malu atau terkesima(?)

Narator: Sampai pada sebuah bangunan yang terdapat banyak lubang, Dante mendengar suara. Semakin lama semakin dekat.

Motochika: #kaget dengan alay.

Astaga! Apa itu! #megangin pipinya sambil mangap.

Tadakatsu: Zuungggg! #meroket dengan cepat + menyerang dengan senjatanya biar bikin lubang banyak.

Sutradara: AAADUUUH! Tadakatsu, jangan bikin lubang lagi donk!

Tadakatsu: "..." #masih melakukannya.

Sutradara: #kesel.

Dasar robot sialan! Pantas armornya jadul! Keluaran tahun zaman EDO sih!

Ieyasu: Tadakatsu, hajar sutradara kita ini! #Lalu sutradara di gebukin Tadakatsu dan Ieyasu secara brutal.

Motochika: #ngeliat sutradara di gebukin Ieyasu ama Tadakatsu.

Aduh, lama amat sih kelahinya! Hei loe, Keiji! Gantiin gua sebentar donk!

Keiji: gue ini pemeran karakter lain! Ngapain gue meranin karakter loe!

Motochika: tenang, bro! Kalo loe jadi tokoh utama, cewek bakal jadi fans loe deh! Gua jamin! #thumbs up.

Keiji: #bengong sesaat.

BAIKLAH! #semangat 45.

Sutradara: #colong pistol someone dan nge-dor dor-in di atap.

Tidak ada yang boleh ganti pemeran! #histeris.

Motochika: gua capek dodol! #mencoba melempar sutradara dengan sandal namun malah kena Masamune.

Masamune: kurang ajar loe, Motochika! #ngambil pedang kayu bambu.

Motochika: gawat nih! Tolong, sutradara! #berlindung di punggung sutradara.

Sutradara: #raut wajah horor.

Duniamu akan berakhir disini, Motochika! #ngeluarin golok dari kantong.

Yukimura: #sweatdrop.

Bener saja Motochika langsung bergidik, di bacok oleh wanita yang daeth glarenya mencapai tingkat dewa(?), apa harus berurusan dengan serangan mengerikan Date Masamune?

Narator: tahan dirimu, sutradara! Tahan! #goyang2in sutradara dengan wajah sedih.

Sutradara: oh iya, astagfirullah...! Jiwa pembunuhku pasti sempat kambuh, hehe~

Penonton: yah~ narator ini! Malah ngehancurin acara kita-kita! #ngelempar tomat ama narator.

Sutradara: udah udah! #ngambilin tomatnya buat sambal di rumah.

Narator: sehabis mengalahkan Tadakatsu eh... Kelabang gede...

Motochika: #berjalan sebentar dan kaget pintunya dikunci.

Woi! WOOOIII! Gue beneran dikunci nih! Gimana nasib para penonton bila gak ada gua nih!

Keiji: tidak usah sepanik itu, Dante.

Motochika: ha! Kenapa loe bisa nempel di atas sana, Keiji? #nunjuk-nunjuk.

Keiji: aku? Kenapa bisa? Perkenalkan. Aku Jester. #membungkuk hormat mencoba lepas dari pertanyaan Motochika.

Cari aja kunci pintunya kalo mau keluar! #kabur.

Sutradara: woi! Belum selesai udah malah kabur duluan.

Motochika: #cengo.

Eh! Gua bener-bener di kunci nih?

Narator: di tempat penjagaan Agni dan Rudra.

Kojurou: kau tidak boleh melewati gerbang ini, manusia! Meskipun kau siluman dari barat. #berbisik.

Motochika: sigh!

Sasuke: lihat! Dia mengeluh! #menghayati.

Narator: Pertempuran pun dimulai. Namun entah kenapa, mereka seperti berperang secara 'real'. #setengah bisik.

Ieyasu: emm... Sutradara. Mereka berkelahi. Apa di lerai saja dulu?

Sutradara: tidak! Jangan! Ini sudah real! Bagus, bagus! #thumbs up.

Mitsunari: sudahlah Ieyasu! Dia kan stress, jadi susah di ajak bicara. #datar.

Sutradara: aku mendengarmu, Mitsunari. #pasang wajah death glare.

Mitsunari: emm... Ieyasu, sepertinya aku harus ke WC nih. Mau boker liat muka sutradara lagi 'death glare'. #kabur.

Sutradara: JANGAN KABUR LOE! #mencoba ngelempar golok(?) lagi.

Penonton: LOL~ BUAKAKAKAK

Sutradara: awas kau, Mitsunari! #ngepalin tangan siap nunju siapa aja.

Narator: Akhir pertarungannya sama seperti waktu kejadian Motochika melawan Masamune. Terkapar jatuh, kalah, lari dengan lesatnya, lempar senjata, di ambil Motochika.

Sutradara: kasihan ya para monster dalam cerita DMC...? Mati jadi senjata... Menyedihkan hidup kalian #di bantai monster aslinya.

Narator: lalu, Dante bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya, Vergil.

Motochika: kau...!

Motonari: hemm! Lawan aku, Dante!

Narator: Terjadi pertempuran dashyat. .Sampai-sampai sutradaranya terkesima melihat keseriusan pertarungan mereka(?). Dan syukur aja, Motonari bisa ngunain tuh yamato. #setengah berbisik.

Sutradara: kok kebencian mereka terasa real ya? Apa cuma perasaanku aja? Ah, sepertinya itu perasaanku saja.

Ieyasu: Mereka memang benar-benar saling membenci, sutradara! #histeris.

Narator: Yang paling hebohnya lagi, mereka semua terkesima saat wajah mereka berdekatan. #ikutan terpesona.

All -minus Tadakatsu-: WOOOWW!

Narator: apakah para fujoshi akan berteriak saat melihat adegan itu? Saat cowok bermuka cewek dan cowok berotot macho, berdekatan?

Motonari: Cho.. Chosokabe... #panik. Wajahnya merah.

Motochika: kau tau Mouri, jauh di dalam hatiku sebenarnya -piiip-

Narator: Terlepas dari terbawa suasana, dengan cepat Motonari mengambil kalung Motochika. Yah, itu memang ada didalam teksnya. Dan hebatnya, mereka beradu 'death glare'! Siapa yang akan menang?

Saika: ternyata di balik wajah besi Motonari, masih ada jiwa yaoi nya ya?

Keiji: kalau aku, tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal itu karena di sebelahku kan sudah jadi pacarku.

Saika: sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?

Keiji: sejak kita pertama kali bertemu! #di tembak saika sampai jatuh.

Sutradara: oke, sekarang makin hancur ceritanya. Penonton mungkin akan pulang, meninggalkan ruangan dan kursi penonton pun kosong melompong. #curhat + nangis.

Narator: hancur, hancur banget hidup sutradara itu! Sutradara kita itu sebenarnya..

Sutradara: gak usah nyeritain hidup saya, narator!

Narator: I... Iya..iya... #kaku.

Lalu ke tempat selanjutnya.

Saika: hai sayang #muntah ditempat.

Motochika: kau...

Saika: ayahmu, seorang Sparda, adalah laki-laki paling ganteng yang pernah kulihat. #merayu Dante sekaligus mengandaikan kata-katanya pada Keiji.

Keiji: #menggertakkan gigi dan gak sadar.

Lihat saja nanti kau, Motochika!

Motochika: gua baru tau, ternyata diam-diam loe suka ama gua!

Keiji: gak usah ngomong macam-macam, MOTOCHIKAAAAAA!

Motochika: #ninju Saika di belakang kepala sampai pingsan.

Saika kan harus kayak Nevan gitu... #meluk Saika.

Keiji: kau... #ngambil yamato Motonari.

KUBUNUH KAUUUUU!

Motochika: #kabur dan njatuhin Saika.

Keiji: #nangkap Saika.

All-minus Tadakatsu-: I WOOOOWWW!

Yukimura: aku mencium bau air laut asin, maksudku aku mencium bau darah Sparda! #tiba-tiba muncul.

Motochika: hei loe m̶a̶n̶u̶s̶i̶a̶ jelek, kenapa loe gitu, hah!

Narator: #bergumam.

Kau pasti akan di hajar keluarga Yukimura serta para fansnya, Motochika...

Yukimura: aku beowulf! Serigala beo!

Masamune: yo! Ternyata loe bisa bahasa inggris ya?

Yukimura: ya donk—gua gitu! #pasang wajah peace.

Motochika: ini saatnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi kan, sutradara?

Sutradara: ha? Siapa?

Motochika: #bergumam.

Bego lu!

Sutradara: lu yang gak jelas tau! Bego! Bego! #ngamuk.

Motochika: #gebukin sutradaranya.

Yukimura: lebih baik aku kabur aja. #setengah bisik dan kabur.

Narator: Lalu sampai pada cerita Vergil di pusat gedung temen-ni-gru.

Motonari: #pasang muka dingin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kenapa ini tidak berhasil!

Sutradara: tidak menyesal aku menjadikanmu sebagai Vergil, Motonari. #thumbs up.

Yukimura: aku mencium bau matahari, maksudku, aku mencium bau sparda.

Motonari: mau apa kau kesini?

Yukimura: aku ingin membunuhmu! #pasang wajah horror.

Motonari: cih! Sebenarnya ini drama apa sih! #tendang Yukimura ke jendela sampai pecah kacanya.

Yukimura: akh! Kau bukan yang seperti kulihat tadi... #pingsan (beneran.)

Masamune: woi, Mouri. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu dong! Lihat uke-ku jadi gini nih!

All-minus Tadakatsu-: WOOOOWWW!

Motonari: cih! Peduli amat! Memang dramanya begitu kok.

Sutradara: tapi jangan sampai bikin mati anak orang dong!

Masamune: yukimura? YUKIMURAAA! #goyang-goyangin Yukimura yang mimisan.

Motonari: #mendengus sambil melipat tangannya.

Motochika: ah, langsung aja! Capek kalo debat mulu... hei, kau saudara kembarku! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kalungku, hah?

Penonton: WOOWW!

Narator: ha? Kenapa mereka?

Penonton: Ternyata Motochika ingin bertarung serius, lihat aja dari mukanya. #nunjuk-nunjuk.

Narator: ya tuhan #mengerinyitkan dahi.

Motochika: bersiaplah! HIIYYAAAA!

Motonari: #bergaya ala bruce lee.

#menendang kesana kemari dan memukul kesana kemari.

Motochika: #menembak kesana kemari.

Sutradara: #mencincang kamera kesana kemari(?).

Narator: #menggeleng kepala kesana kemari.

Ieyasu: #muncul tiba-tiba.

Kau, Vergil! Kubunuh kau! Hiaattt~

Motonari: #nendang Ieyasu.

Ieyasi:#terjerembab di jendela pecah bekas Yukimura.

Motonari, jangan beneran donk nyerangnya! #kesel.

Motochika: ya tuhan~

Mitsunari: hoo~ berkelahi ya? Ikutan donk...#muter gak jelas.

Motochika+Motonari+Ieyasu: kau... Masih hidup! #menghayati.

Mitsunari: kau tau Vergil, apa yang kurang? #pasang wajah licik.

Motonari: kenapa kau...

Mitsunari: Ya! Darah May... #nyiapin pisau.

Ieyasu: #nelen ludah.

Mampus gua bakal di irisnya...

Mitsunari: nggak kok. Palingan... #berlari ke Ieyasu.

Aku mau membunuhmu saja... #nyengir.

Ieyasu: #mundur perlahan dan lari.

Narator: haduh~ makin kacau lagi. Kabur deh #setengah bisik.

Ieyasu: tolong sutradara! #panik.

Sutradara: #kabur duluan karena sutradaranya takut darah.

Ieyasu: TOLOOOONNGGG!

Sutradara: #lari ke panggung karena sadar tanggung jawabnya.

Ishida, kau itu harus bagi peran dengan Keiji! Dia Jester tau! #kaku.

Ishida: ah, peduli amat! Dia cuma peranin Jester doank kok. Yang penting, aku bisa mbunuh tuh anak! #ngejar Ieyasu.

Keiji: #kesal.

Rasakan ini, Ishida! #njitak kepala Ishida.

Ishida: adaw~ sakit itu, Keiji!

Keiji: rasain lu!

Ieyasu: #pura-pura nangis walaupun beneran nangis gara-gara Ishida tadi.

Hu~ hu~

Motochika: #pura-pura lewat.

Apa mas? Belum makan ya? Sini gue suapin ya?

Ieyasu: boleh nih?

Motochika: pastinya dong! Asal loe jadi uke-nya gue, ya?

Ishida: dia uke-ku, tau! #protes.

Uke-mu Motonari! #nunjuk Motonari.

Motochika: ih! Males gue ah ama dia. Galak sih, walaupun cantik.

Motonari: #pasang wajah death glare ke Motochika.

Sutradara: ribut aja kerjaan. Nyari uke pula! Daripada kalian ribut soal uke, mending sini, aku jadi seme kalian! #wajah menakutkan.

All-minus Tadakatsu-: #merinding semua.

Ieyasu: #mendesis.

Sudah... Sudah... Daripada nanti cerita ini gak selesai-selesai, lebih baik soal itu dibicarakan nanti saja dulu. #orang bijak. #sebenarnya lagi berlindung.

Sutradara: ha? Cih! Padahal ini kesempatanku buat dapat dua uke sekaligus! #kecewa.

Ieyasu: #menghayati peran.

kalau kau ingin lewat, bunuh aku, Dante! #pasang wajah mengerikan.

Motochika: apa! Membunuh cewek seperti loe? Jangan buat gue bercanda! #menghayati.

Ieyasu: aku ini cowok tauuuuu!

Sutradara: ya tuhan! Kenapa lagi ini? #nunjuk Ieyasu + tatapan death glare.

Kau itu cewek! CEWEK!

Ieyasu: apa! Pantas Mitsunari ingin menikahiku!

All-minus tadakatsu-: #kaget+speechles.

WAWW! #tepuk tangan.

Masamune: #nyemburin kopi ke wajah Yukimura(?).

Sutradara: maksudku... KAU JADI PEMERAN CEWEK, TAU! #hilang kendali + ngamuk.

Ieyasu: #menggerutu + bersyukur.

Bilang dong!

Narator: Ieyasu tidak seperti yang lain, yang pertarungannya sama seperti waktu kejadian Motochika melawan yang lain. Terkapar jatuh, kalah, lari dengan lesatnya, lempar senjata, di ambil Motochika.

Ieyasu: #langsung memberikan rocket launchernya.

Nih, ambil! Tapi kembalikan ya?

Motochika: kenapa?

Ieyasu: soalnya aku belum nembak hatimu.. #gombal.

Motochika: #tersipu.

All-minus tadakatsu-: WAWW! (Lagi.)

Motonari: HOEKKK!

Sutradara: WOII! Jangan menggombal saat drama! #histeris.

Mitsunari: lihat saja bila kau selingkuh, Ieyasu! #berbisik.

Motochika: gue akan pergi! Selamat tinggal. #terdengar suara lagu -Anang Syahrini-jangan memilih aku-.

Sutradara: Keiji, matiin musiknya itu gak? #ngancem.

Keiji: iya iya... #menggerutu.

Narator: Lalu di dunia setan. Dante menemui Arkham yang berubah jadi Sparda.

Hanbei: apa kau takut melihat rupaku, Dante?

Motochika: gak tuh! Loe kan Takenaka Hanbei. Ahli strategi Toyotomi Hideyoshi yang berusaha buat ngehancurin kekuasaan gua di game! #mendengus.

Hanbei: masa'? #ngodain.

Sutradara: #nendang Motochika sampai masuk sumur(?).

Heh! Loe tu ya, susah amat sih di bilangin. Dari tadi juga, ngenyel mulu soal peran orang lain kecuali ama Motonari! #kesel.

Motochika: loh? Emang bener kan? Apa yang salah dari gua!

Motonari: sudah, sutradara. Dia memang begitu, bego... #nyahut.

Motochika: apa loe bilang! #nantang.

Motonari: Be Ebe Go Ogo... BEGOO! #ngeja.

Motochika: anjrit loe, Mouri!

Motonari: apa? Nantang kah?

Sutradara: #lempar oven(?) satu-satu sama mereka.

Ribut mulu! Cepat lanjutkan!

Motochika: #ngangguk2 dengan kepala benjol.

Nah, ayo bertarung! #nyiapin pistol.

Narator: dia bertempur sangat gesit, sampai membuat Dante merasa kelelahan. Namun muncul tiba-tiba saudara kembarnya, Vergil.

Masamune: kok sunyi?

Sutradara: mana Motonari?

Yukimura: tadi kulihat dia ke kamar mandi, sutradara!

Sutradara: sempet aja entu orang. Padahal baru aja habis ngejek orang.

#pergi ke kamar mandi yang ditunjuk Yukimura.

Hei, kau! Keluar gak! Ini waktunya kau beraksi!

Motonari: orang lagi mandi tau! #teriak di dalam kamar mandi.

Motochika: udah, gak usah diladenin. Dia memang selalu keras meski salah. #balas dendam.

Motonari: kurobek mulutmu nanti, Motochika!

Motochika: tuh kan? Nah, aku tau bagaimana caranya biar dia keluar. #senyum evil.

#nyiapin pancingan.

Sutradara: tung... Ngapain kau mancing, Motochika?

Motochika: lihat saja, fufufufu~

#ngelempar kail.

#Lima menit kemudian.

Motochika: Aku dapat! #menarik sesuatu.

Sutradara: ohh... Aku mengerti. Nice work, Motochika! #thumbs up.

Motochika: ya donk~ #ngambil benda bergantung di pancingan.

Motonari: WOOII! JANGAN AMBIL KOLOR DAN HANDUK ITU DONK!

Motochika: idih~ handuk dan kolornya gambar Zabii? Selera loe itu apa sih?

Masamune+Yukimura+Keiji: ya tuhan, ZABII!

Mitsunari: tapi kok, besar ya? #heran.

Kan tubuh Motonari sama denganku?

Motonari: kubunuh kalian jika tidak kembalikan handuk dan kolor itu sekarang! #bentak dalam kamar mandi.

Motochika: emang lu bisa keluar, apa?

?: WOI! ITU KOLOR DAN HANDUK GUA!

Motochika: hah? Siapa itu? Kayaknya bukan suara Mouri deh...

Motonari: #buka pintu perlahan.

Motochika: #nelen ludah.

Sejak kapan kau...

Motonari: itu memang punya Zabii... Dia lagi mandi di bak yang beda denganku... Fufufu~

Dia menangis gara-gara kalian ambil kolor dan handuknya... #pasang tampang menakutkan.

Motochika & all: #nelen ludah.

Kalian... Yaoi-an ya!

Zabii: HUUAAA! Tolong aku, Motonari! Ingatlah aku yang telanjang di sini!

Motonari: #nyiapin pikachu dengan listrik 100 ribu volt.

Narator: Terjadi kehebohan besar dimana semua orang mengetahui sisi Motonari yang lain, di sisi lain mereka yang mengejek Motonari di hajar secara brutal oleh Motonari. (Sampai sutradaranya juga.)

Yah~ ceritanya belum The End tapi sudah gak ada yang sanggup meranin karakternya lagi kecuali Tadakatsu dan Hanbei. Aku lebih baik kabur aja deh, daripada terlibat.

kepaksa The End deh! ==a


End file.
